


His Charisma

by Alsin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charm is a product of the unexpected."<br/>Unrelated drabble and One-shot<br/>Tsuna x various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adult Reborn x Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the plot of this story. This story is about uke Tsuna pair off with other character from the Reborn series with some reader insert. With that said, please enjoy and don’t forget to tell me what you think!

**Rough**

Tsuna bucks against him as much as he can with Reborn’s large hand on his thigh, pushing him back and pushing hard against his skin. His ass is bare, but hot with red marks from Reborn’s hand (almost as red as his cock.) He wants to spread his legs further, grind himself into Reborn’s lap for relief since Reborn gives him none, but he cannot move much more with his pants around his thighs. He doesn’t care if he rips them into two, he wants more, so he moves and bucks and tenses his thighs but with a simple no from Reborn that he stops.

“This isn’t your time to play, Tsuna.”

He knows, but he never listens. His hands are alright tied behind his back with Reborn’s black tie and his wrists are a little sore from the tight knot, but it’d stopped him from touching - himself and Reborn.

Tsuna whines in response, bites his lip, whimpers, but Reborn does not indulge him. (Tsuna is used to getting what he wants the moment he asks and he hates Reborn a little right now. He has not touched his cock, has not kissed him, just digs his hand into Tsuna’s skin, scratches him, and spanks him until he is red.)

Tsuna wants to turn his face into Reborn’s neck, kiss, lick, and bite but as he scrapes his teeth against the pale skin, Reborn runs a hand through his hair and pulls, sharp, and quick.

Cock-tease is what Tsuna hears, low and rough in his ear with another angry pull on his hair.

He cannot help but smirk.


	2. Tsuna x Hibari

Tsuna rush home, expectant. His mouth was a little sore from the weekend and he gnaws at the corners. (When he smiles they stretch, tender like, but that makes his smile grown wider). He miss Hibari’s hands running over his jaw, miss the way his thumb tugging at him and making him suck on his fingers, being praised afterwards for how well he listened.

He leaves his jacket somewhere in the kitchen and the door unlocked- his bit of clothes are take off is in the bedroom and he’s been aching for most of the day to play with it, biting and grinding his teeth against it, moving his tongue around the smooth metal. He moans, soft and eager, when he buckles it in place. (He thinks of leaving the reigns on for when Hibari get home coming behind him and tugging them back and front.)

He’s calm, but his heart is seems to beat even faster. He gnaws at the slick metal half hard, but he knows not to take care of himself until Hibari is home.

He unzips himself, and God, did he want to touch, but Hibari wouldn’t be pleased with him with his hand around his cock and a bit in his mouth on the edge of the bed. (Selfish, he’d say, and his calm voice would go against his words, this isn’t what I asked you to do, Tsuna). He chooses a cock ring and stretches it over himself, whimpers when he let’s go and it’s tight around the base of his cock, flushing red and hard.

 

(Sometimes it just begins, like someone's flipped a switch, and Tsuna becomes a little more obedient, a little more willing, and Hibari begins to notice how Tsuna responds to praise.)

It can be as simple as finish the laundry, then make the bed and Tsuna takes the directions to heart, finishes each and every task he's asked to do and the more Hibari asks of him the more sexual it seems to get.

Tsuna's harder with every dish he washes and dries off and Hibari watches him, a little curious.

It turns into once you've finished, shower and take care of yourself, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if I made Tsuna and Hibari is a little occ. I want Tsuna to be a little more perverted when it come to be being with Hibari. Tell me what you think?


	3. Gokudera x Tsuna x Yamamoto

It was like hearing a symphony, on his left side high-pitched pants mixed up with the sound of tongue lick skin, on his right side low groans and sucking. Something he adored. Both hands thread through hair, lots and lots of soft hair that felt ever so soft between his eager fingers. He pulled hard, giving a completely different sound from both males, but their actions continued. It was sensational. So arousing. 

 

From the soft feelings of hair he moved down to smooth skin, scraping his nails over their neck and back.; Their gasps and whimpers blend perfectly together, to a rate where he got even a little excited, knowing this was only getting better.

 

Their lips and tongues descended as well, moving to his collarbones. It was as if they planned this all out, which would not be weird since those two were always argued and fight with one another. Horny bastards that are what they were.

Not that he minded though.

Two cocks rubbed against him at the same, delightful pace.

Up, down, up, down.

His lips kissed down a line of hair, licking down as his nose drowned in the softness of black curls. With desperate mewls ringing in his ear his hand toyed around with a set of balls. The best part yet to come, the best sound he would hear right around the corner.

As he saw two bodies rubbing together, desperately, working closer to the point of release, he moved himself between them. One dripping hard-on grinding into his but rack, the other humping him desperately at the front. Their moans so close to his ears that he was afraid not to hold for much longer. Teasingly they made their tongues, lick his heating body, their teeth grazing against his neck, shoulders and collarbones.

A red mark is what they left on his pale skin.

Their moans were like music, like a symphony. His eyes didn’t know where to look, his hands busy with jerking both cocks in the same, rough pace.

While their lips crashed messily, moans escaped their throats High and low; he was the one pulling them to their climax, splashing their juices royally over his abs, chest and part of his face. Their pitches as they came were indescribable, pulling them over the edge as well.

Then, at last, the relaxing sounds of their breathing filled up the room as they dozed off to sleep, their steady heart beating sound at ears. 

The perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It been awhile since I have post anything for this site. This chapter is unbetaed so I made mistake please point it out and I will fix it. Next chapter Ryohei Sasagawa.


	4. Xanxus x Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter haven't been beta read.

He was surprised that Tsuna had a sweet tooth. Being able to find a sucker, or some kind of hard candy on his body or somewhere around his apartment. Xanxus wondered why they worked so damn well. He hated sweet things, preferring the more bitter that there was…large sucker, his tongue sliding over the dark blue surface. Ah, so that’s why he allowed the candy to stay. Tsuna was really, really good at making him think dirty thoughts with a sucker or two.


	5. TsunaxShoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: occ, non-mafia, unbeta

Tsuna had been struggling with his roller suitcase as he headed for the check in station, brown eyes glaring as his hands fussed with the small wheel, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Shoichi on the other hand was waiting for a new flight, sipping at a cup of tea and watching the brunette mutter obscenities. He was trying hard not to blush at some of combination the man came up for ‘fuck’ alone.

Shoichi tended to travel rather often, usually on business, occasionally on pleasure, but there was one man that he saw more often then not. Tsunayoshi Sawada, a well known cook, and traveler extraordinary. He would cook for whoever could pay his fee and only for a few nights at a time. So he tended to travel around, usually at the same time as Shoichi, giving him ample time to watch.

And to fall in love with a brunette.

Gathering his courage, Shoichi padded over to the brunette, getting his attention when his shoes came into view.

“Your screw is loose,” he said in greeting before flushing at the way the words had sounded, adjusting his glasses slightly.

 

“What’s loose now?” Tsuna asked, watching the pink crawl over pale cheeks. He was amazed to see the lean male he had seen so often actually talk to him.

“Your wheel screw is loose. It means the wheel tends to stick against the side of it’s casing,” he said, clenching his carry on as green eyes looked between the suitcase and him. Shifting on his feet, he waited for the other man to do something before blinking in surprise at the beaming smile on Tsuna’s lips.

“Thanks,” Tsuna chirped, tightening the wheel with a key before standing up and shoving the key ring back into his back pocket with another smile. Shoichi blinked and look upwards in surprise at just how tall the brunette man was up close and personal.

“Damn,” Shoichi muttered, getting a rich laugh from Tsuna.

“Hey, how about I buy you some lunch once I check in?” Tsuna asked, not wanting to pass up the chance to get to know this male. Shoichi lenses look up at him before wearer nodded in agreement. Smiling and leading Shoichi to check in, the two settled in a small restaurant where the flight board was in easy view. They had nearly two hours to rest and talk and talk, and talk and then talk some more.

After an hour and a half, they glanced at the board before groaning at the slight of their flight being delayed due to something that apparently came out of left field. Finishing their food, Tsuna paying the bill, the two found out they would need to find a room to wait out the snow that was coming down, making them huff unhappily at the weather, but not to much. Getting a room together, Shoichi was rather surprised when he jumped on a wet Tsuna, wanting to taste and touch the skin bared before him.

Tsuna wasn’t so surprised; he just smirked and wore the leaner man out for two days they were stuck in the hotel room. And then took Shoichi home to continue wearing him out and to continue getting to know each other some.

Shoichi couldn’t decide if he was beyond happy or to damn sore to give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I have no clue on the next chapter to post for His Charisma. What next couple would you like to read? Tsuna x Mukuro, Tsuna x Giotto, Tsuna x Teen Lambo,Tsuna x Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna x Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsuna x OC, Or would you like to read a fem-tsuna, Chrome x reader, reader x guardians? I would like to hear your opinion.


	6. Dino x Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is a straight guy working as a hustler, selling his body to men to pay the bills. Until one night, he met Dino. Everything he thought he knew upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OCCing, Tsuna is not in the mafia world in this story. Unbeta.

It was an unusual summer night in Italy, the normally dry air choking me with its eighty percent humidity. I stood on my usual corner, leaning against a lamppost. It was bent at an odd angle from shoving the pack carelessly into my back pocket, and the smoke was getting in my eyes. I couldn’t bring myself to care. Due to the heat tonight, I was dressed in my lightest ensemble – a pair of cut-off denim shorts with strategically ripped holes- on under my left ass cheek, and one dangerously close to my crotch, offering a glimpse of what my tricks would be paying for. A tight white sleeveless T-shirt – two sizes too small – hugged my lean chest, making my muscles appear larger than they actually were. This outfit never failed me; I was sure to get at least one trick tonight, hopefully more.

I wasn’t a gigolo; I wasn’t dressed to pick up women. I was a hustler. Although I didn’t consider myself gay. I sold my body to men. Men were willing to pay more than women, my friend Mukuro had told me. Plus, men comeback for more. Mukuro was a hustler, too. We’d met when I first arrived in Italy, about a year ago now. I’d been kicked out of school for something I didn’t do and My parents gave up on me and kicked me out-- guess getting suspended from school broken the camel back. I stole enough money from my dad’s wallet to make it to the city, but with no prospects and no more cash, I found myself stranded on the street, huddled in an alleyway next to a dumpster, at a loss for what to do next.

That’s when Mukuro found me. He took pity on me and took me to his apartment. Up until that point, I’d say life was like a movie. But then, it veered off from the usual Hollywood formula. After I’d cleaned myself up, Mukuro noted that I was pretty good-looking, and he introduced his way of life- hustling. He taught me where to find the best tricks and the hottest techniques – the kind that might get you a tip for blowing their mind.

I was understandably nervous, never having been with, or even thought about, being a guy before. One night, Mukuro deemed me ready to try out what I’d learned, and he boozed me up before demanding a blow job. Shutting my eyes tight, I went in for the kill. I made quick work of him, but he freakin’ loved it. I’d pay a hundo for that shit, he’d said, and I couldn’t help but feel really proud of myself for the first time in a long time. For awhile, that was all I offered to my tricks – blow jobs only. Or they could blow me, which I was surprised to find out that there was a market for.  
But blow jobs alone only earned so much. Mukuro and I were having a tough time making rent. It was time for me to graduate. Mukuro told me how to prepare myself, and gifted me with a pretty large dildo to practice with. But noting could prepare me for the real thing. Memories of the first night I let a guy fuck me sent my heart racing – I never wanted to relive that pain again. But the experience taught me some valuable lessons, and every night after, I was ready for what was in store. Sometimes, if the trick wasn't too rough, it even felt good. Because of the prostate, Mukuro had explained. Like a dude's g-spot. The side effect of possible physical pleasure made what I was doing just slightly bearable.  
My tricks always seemed ready to just drop throw and fuck me. No foreplay or anything, but what could I expect? They didn't care about me; they just wanted to get their rock off. I learned this after that first horrible experience, so after that, I always prepared myself extra carefully before taking up on my corner. A nice open hole, wet, and ready for the next cock to invade.  
The types of guys that picked up hustlers were pretty nasty in general. The ugly gay dudes that can't get a date. The ugly gay dudes that can't get a date. The Neanderthal closeted married guys who took out their anger on your ass. Usually, I just closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I tried to think of anything other than what they were doing to me. Of course, I insisted on using condoms. And I never kissed on the mouth. A shower after-wards was a necessity to make me feel less filthy after some of my encounters. Especially in the seedier motels. I swear, it's like they never cleaned those fucking rooms.  
Stubbing out the end of my cigarette with the toe of my sandal (easy on, easy off), I turned my weary gaze up the street. On the opposite corner, Ghost was getting into a beat-up car. The trick inside looked like he was ninety. I shuddered, glad it was Ghost and not me that had caught his eye. There was nothing worse than trying to get hard for a saggy old man with a wrinkly ass and a shivered dick.  
My view of Ghost was blocked as a flashy sports car rolled up to my corner, The windows were tinted, so I couldn't be sure if this person was just pulling over for a minute, or if they wanted to pick me up. Well, I might as well try – with a care like this, the driver definitely had money to blow on me, no pun intended. I could probably even jack up my price.  
Plastering a smile on my face, I sauntered over to the care and leaned a forearm on the door frame, knocking gently on the passenger side window. I stared at my reflection while I waited – my brown eyes shone in the lamp light, my fluffy hair slightly mussed. I looked hot.  
After a moment, the window rolled down. I was taken aback as I leaned forward and crystal-clear blue eyes met mine. This guy was young and extremely well-groomed; he wore a suit, and his blond hair was combed neatly. He looked like a professional due – a businessman, or a lawyer maybe.  
Jackpot. This would be easy- it always was better when a guy was actually attractive.  
"Looking for a date?" I asked, maybe a little too hopefully.  
His face remained expressionless, and when he spoke, his voice was cool and controlled.  
"As a matter of fact, I am. How much?"  
"Depends on what you want. Fifty for a blowjob. One fifty to fuck me."  
"Get in."  
I heard the lock click open and unceremoniously stuffed myself into the car before turning his attention back to the road and peeling off.  
The ride was filled with an awkward silence. The guy seemed agitated – I would catch him glancing nervously at me out of the corner of my eye. After ten minutes of this. I decided to break the ice. "Is everything all right?"  
He nodded, licking his lips, staring straight ahead. "Yeah, it's fine. Just got some bad news today."  
"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," I replied in my best seductive tone. Sliding my hand over his thigh, he jumped at my sudden touch. "Don't worry, I'll help you forget."  
He let out a huff with the breath he'd been holding, but didn't respond. I left my hand where it was, however, giving his thigh a squeeze from time to time. He didn't want to talk, and that was okay. I was pretty used to that.  
Soon, we were pulling up to a nice hotel. It wasn't super fancy like Regina Hotel Baglioni – but it was a lot nicer than the hotels I was used to going to. But this guy looked like he had a lot of money, so why wasn't he staying at the fancy hotel?  
"I was expecting someplace fancier," I said as we got out of the car and the man handed his keys to the valet.  
"I like to lie low," as his quiet response.  
He slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and handed it to me, gesturing for me to put it on. Of course, I looked like exactly what I was. Wouldn't want to draw attention to the fact that this gentleman was paying for sex... with a boy. He quickly ushered me through the lobby to the elevators. He glanced furtively around as waited, as if he was hoping someone specific wouldn't see us. He sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened, and he gently pushed me inside, following behind. He pushed the button for the top floor, and then he pushed the 'Door Close' button, so no one else could join us for the ride.  
Once the doors opened to the top floor, Richie Rich ushered me to one of two doors, opening it with a key-card. Stepping inside, my breath caught in my throat. The room was gorgeous, and enormous. It looked to be a suite or something, complete with a living, complete with a living area, a workspace, and a dining area. There was even a piano in the living area – so strange. The bedroom was to our left, and I headed inside, taking a cursory glance at the king-sided four-poster bed before turning to face him and beckoning for him to follow me with a crook to my finger.  
The man swallowed audibly, but came inside, shutting the door needlessly behind him. By the time he turned back around to face me, I had divested myself of the coat and pulled out a few condom options for my back pocket.  
"So, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Umm, I don't know. I have to admit, I've never done this before."  
"Well, honey, I've done it all. Anything you want, we can do." He seemed like the type of guy who would be harboring some strange kink.  
He shuffled his feet, looking down at the floor for a moment. When he finally met my gaze, he seemed sort of shell-shocked, like he couldn't believe what he'd gotten himself into. A lot of guys said they'd never hired a hustler before. Maybe, in this man's case, it was actually true.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
I considered giving him a false name, but something about his nervous behavior endeared him to me, so I told him the truth.  
"It's Tsuna."  
A smile crept across his lips. He had an inviting smile. "I'm Dino," he said, extending his hand. I took it-he hand a firm, warm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuna."  
"Sure. So, should we get started?" I held up the condoms again, splaying them with my fingers so he could see the different colors.  
"You choose," he said. I didn't really care, so I shoved all but one back into my pocket.  
His eyes had grown darker. It was a look I was familiar with, so he must have accepted his decision. I started my usual routine. Flashing him my trademark smile, I whipped the wife beater up over my head and threw it to the side. With one hand on my zipper, I rolled my hips seductively before starting to pull it down.  
"Wait!"  
I stopped, surprised by his sudden outburst. I think he shocked himself too, because he stared at open-mouthed for a moment before continuing.  
"I... I want to do it," he whispered.  
I smiled wider as he approached me, pushing me gently on the shoulder, telling me with his gesture to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to me, leaning forward to kiss me. I turned my head at the last second, giving him my cheek.  
"I don't kiss."  
A look of disappointment crossed his face, but he didn't comment on it. He just smiled slightly and nodded as he cupped my cheek in his large warm hand, his lips descending to caress my neck.  
Immediately, I felt self-conscious. Did I smell okay? I wasn't used to this close contact. Normally, I was just an anonymous hole to be fucked. But Dino... whenever his eyes met mine, they pierced into me, looking at me too deeply. He was confident in his intimate actions, taking care to make sure I was stimulated. It was awkward for me at first, feeling his lips trail down the slope of my neck, across my shoulder, over my chest. When he took my nipple into his mouth, I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. All thoughts left my mind as I concussed on the sensations he was giving me – sensations I'd never felt before.  
His hands roamed, exploring my back, my stomach, his wet lips following close behind. I was so lost in what he was doing to me, I didn't notice when or how he had removed his shirt, but it was somehow gone. I took my opportunity to let my hands explore him- his body was similar to mine, but his muscles were a bit bigger.  
Soon, he pushed me to lie back on the bed, my legs still dangling over the end. The bed shifted as he got up, and I lifted myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing. A hustler could never be too sure what might happen; you should always be vigilant. Some crazy trick might try to shoot you up with heroin or something, or he might pull a gun on you. I've heard stories about that shit; I'd known guys who never came home.  
But Dino didn't do any of those things. Instead, he knelt down on the floor between my legs as he undid my shorts. Lifting my hips as he undid my shorts. Lifting my hips so he could easily slide them down my legs, internally I breathed a sigh of relief. So he wanted to blow me. Easy street.  
Dino stared at my cock for a minute, his mouth practically watering at the sight of it. I had to admit, my cock was pretty nice. It was only average in length, but it was thick and it was straight- no weird curves or strange little bumps. But it had nothing on my ass.  
"You're gorgeous," he growled. I blushed at his compliment but lost my focus as his hot mouth descended over me. He was a damn good cocksucker, using just the right pressure and rhythm.  
'Maybe Mukuro taught him,' I joked to myself.  
All too soon, Dino released me from his mouth with a loud pop. I assumed he would turn me over now, spreading my legs wide so he could fuck me, but he didn’t. Instead, his lips moved down to my balls, his hands beneath me, cupping my ass cheeks. Moans left my lips unbidden as he lathed my sac with his tongue and his long fingers massaged my cheeks. Nobody but me had ever paid any attention to my balls before, and I fisted the sheets in an attempt to distract myself. I didn’t want to come to soon - tricks liked it when you came while they fucked you because your ass muscles tighten and it feels that much better for them. Just when I thought I was done for, his mouth was gone and one hand moved between my legs to palm my balls. He lifted them up, and his head ducked lover. All of a sudden, I felt something wet against my asshole. A jolt ran up my spine at the contact, and I let out a shocked yelp.  
Dino quickly drew back and met my gaze, frowning. “You don’t like it?”  
“No!” Was he kidding? “It’s not that. I just… I didn’t expect you to do that.”  
“Oh.” He grinned before ducking back down between my legs, continuing to tease my ass with his strong tongue. He alternated between long flat licks and little swirls with the point. It felt so sucking good; it was all could do not to clamp my thighs around his head. Soon, I was no longer able to control my moaning and my hips bucked against his mouth of their own accord. I couldn’t take it; I was going to blow if he continued probing me with his tongue like this.

“Please…” I whimpered. “Please just fuck me.”  
It was as if that was what he’d been waiting to hear. As he rose from his knees, I scooted back on the center of the bed. He watched me as he quickly undid his trousers, shoving them down, along with his boxers, over his thighs. The garments were pooled at his feet, and he stepped out of them. His cock was leaking with precum, long and slender and standing at attention against his belly. I licked my lips seductively, making him chuckle. That wasn’t my goal, but it was a welcome reaction. It was always nicer to lighten the mood. With a grin and a wink, I tossed the condom and a small packet of lube to him. As he rolled it on and soaked himself, I began to turn over onto my stomach.  
“Wait. No,” he said, his tone husky as he grabbed my ankle to keep me in place. “Like this.”  
Nobody, and I mean nobody, ever wanted to fuck me so they could see my face. I think most tricks wanted to imagine whoever they wanted when they were inside me. I shouldn’t been surprised - Dino had already proven to be different in so many ways. But I couldn’t help feeling a little bit nervous. What if he tried to kiss me? Should I keep my eyes closed? Would he be watching me?  
As he crawled onto the bed and situated himself above me, he seemed to notice my apprehension. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” I swallowed hard, not really knowing what to say. Hooking his arms under my legs, he brought my knees up to the level of his shoulders. I felt the bulbous head of his sheathed cock pres against me, and then he was pushing inside, breaching me, filling me. Never having fucked in this position before, my breath caught in my throat, and I squeezed my eyes shut as he sank deep inside me -it seemed like I could feel him all the way up to my ribcage.  
When he began to thrust, I met his hips with mine, trying to find his rhythm and match it. My cock bobbed between us - I was so used to it going untouched by my tricks that the occasional friction as his abs rubbing against my cock felt electric. His grunts and groans were sexy -I found myself wanting to hear more of them, so I crossed my feet behind his head, and scratched my nails down his back.  
He let out a long drawn out moan at the sensation, and his position inside me shifted a little. With his next inward thrust, stars exploded behind my eyelids, and I heard someone cry out loudly. It took me a second to realize it was me.  
“Oh yeah,” He groaned, obviously pleased that he’d found my sweet spot, and his pace picked up, his cock never ceasing to hit my prostate with each subsequent thrust. My head thrashed about against the pillow, my hands gripped his ass, trying to pull him in deeper, my hips bucked against his. My cries got louder as I felt my balls begin to tighten - I was so close.  
Lost in sensation, I opened my eyes to look at him. His hair was sweaty and plastered to his forehead, his eyes closed, and his face wearing a blissful expression. It made me feel pound – I did this to him. As if sensing my eyes on him, he opened his and we stared at each other as we cased our orgasms. His hand found my cock, hungry for attention. Two pumps and I was done, my ass clenching around his long, hard cock, my cum painting our chests in spurts, our eyes never breaking contact. He let out an animistic groan as his hips as his hips stilled, before he quickly pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed.  
We lay beside each other in the afterglow, silent for a few minutes as we recovered. For the first time, I actually enjoyed myself while in bed with another man. He hadn’t fucked me; he hadn’t used me. He’d made love to me. This revelation left me overwhelmed. I should leave now – that was the custom – but I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay with this man. This man who actually cared if I felt pleasure. This man who wasn’t like any of my other tricks.  
Dino.  
No! I had to leave. I couldn’t allow myself to get attached. Besides, I wasn’t even gay. And he wouldn’t want a piece of street trash like me staying here any longer than necessary.  
Reluctantly, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Just as my feet settled on the floor, I felt Dino’s had on my arm, clasping it firmly.  
“Where are you going?” he asked, sounding confused and maybe a little bit…hurt?  
Turning to face him, I smiled sadly. “Back where I belong.”  
His lips pressed together in a tight line, his brow furrowed. “You belong right here. Lay back down.”  
He gently tugged on my arm, urging me to come loser. Willingly, I fitted myself against his side without another word, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He began to lightly stroke my hair. No one ever stroked my hair before.  
His chest rose and fell evenly, and I felt myself being lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat.  
As I was falling asleep, I thought I heard him whisper, “Stay with me, Tsuna. I want you to stay.”  
But maybe it was just my imagination. In any case, I would stay, but only for tonight. Tomorrow would be a new day, and who knew what he would think about my presence when the morning come. Besides, I wasn’t gay, not really, so nothing could really come of this. For now, I just lay there of someone actually caring about me, even if it was fleeting.  
Tomorrow I’d be back on the street, back to my dark reality. But tonight, this one night, I would allow myself to dream of a better life.

 

 

A/N: What next couple would you like to read? Tsuna x Mukuro, Tsuna x Giotto, Tsuna x Teen Lambo,Tsuna x Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna x Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsuna x OC, Or would you like to read a fem-tsuna, Chrome x reader, reader x guardians?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What next couple would you like to read? Tsuna x Mukuro, Tsuna x Giotto, Tsuna x Teen Lambo,Tsuna x Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna x Takeshi Yamamoto, Tsuna x OC, Tsuna x Byakuran, Or would you like to read a fem-tsuna, Chrome x reader, reader x guardians?


	7. Tsuna x octwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: twincest, masturbation, bondage, non-consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

“Look at you.”

Tsuna could feel the words rush warm and breath-filled over his skin ion a voice all too familiar to him. He knew the body that pushed against his ass intimately as he knew his own, from the swirling patterns on his fingertips to the brown eyes that were no doubt wandering over him -hunger, lusting, and covetous. 

He had always obsessed his brother, but he had never resorted to… anything like this. There was a constriction around his throat, something tied up that kept him on his toes as the cloth against his eyes kept him blind to the world.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but could only manage a strangled gasp.

He felt a hand wander down his chest as the other cupped his cheek, gently turning his head so his brother’s lips just barely grazed over his own. “You’re sick, Tsuna.” he chided, and Tsuna could feel the grin against his mouth, so wide and pleased it made his stomach lurch. That mouth dragged back over his cheek, left a kiss at his temple before inhaling and exhaling deeply into his hair.

Tsuna grit his teeth as he felt his twin’s body press closer, a sigh of laughter over his ear as his erection was touch by his brother callous fingers. “You’re dripping everywhere,” his brother chuckled, sliding his hand up over a sharp hipbone, a touch so bare and delicate it was like a fear that the slightest pressure would break him. A stark contrast to the brutal, nearly possessive grip clutched around him between his legs.

Tsuna was disgusted with himself for being hard at the touch, drawing upon every ounce of willpower he had not to buck into it. He wrenched his head to the side, practically strangling himself to get as much space between them as possible. However, his brother easily pulled him back, as if he were nothing more than a small, frightened animal.

A leg slipped between his, the coarse material of jeans scratching along his skin as a thumb circled over the head of his cock, smearing the evidence of Tsuna’s shame. There was the stretch of a smile on his brother face.

“You always were the messy one.”


	8. Tsuna x Female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

He smiled and almost laughed at her highly flustered expression.

“B-but I thought you like Kyoko-chan?” [name] stuttered a bit, moving backwards into her personal space, “Why ask me out?”

“Kyoko is just a good friend of mine,” Tsuna murmured, rubbing a piece of your hair between his fingers and marveling at how soft it felt, “Nothing more. I’ve always had my eyes on you, [name].”

“I-I’m nothing special!” [name] flushed even more at the heated look in his eyes, “Kyoko-chan is much prettier than me!” She swallowed nervously at his frown.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Tsuna said firmly, caressing the soft skin of her cheek and leaning in closer so that he was only a hair length away from her lips, “You’re very cute, [name].” He smiled into her lips as she let out a breath when he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still alive and back with a two new chapter. Unfortunately, my updates will continue to be slow as I am incredibly busy for this whole week due to the preparation of going to anime convention this weekend and next weekend. 
> 
> What next couple would you like to read? Tsuna x Mukuro, Tsuna x Giotto, Tsuna x Teen Lambo, Tsuna x Hayato Gokudera, Tsuna x reader, FemTsuna story, Tsuna x Byakuran? I would love to hear your opinion.


	9. Mukuro/Tsunayoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired from Imaginary Friend by Metamorcy.I put my own twist on imaginary friend and this tale is a little darker than imaginary friend by Metamorcy. I did not copy from Metamorcy, just got inspire. 
> 
> This story is unbeta’d so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

Tsuna woke to the hand again.

Those soft and tender hands smoothing down his flank and cup his hips gently, full of hidden sweetness and aching passion hidden behind trembling digits.

Knowing it was useless; Tsuna opened his eyes and glanced down to where felt those fluttering palms against his thighs, still moving lower now. The feeble light of the lamps lining the street outside his window illuminated the sparse furnish of his bedroom.

But not even the brightest light would show him the owner of those hands.

It like being five years old again and playing with his imaginary friend, except at twenty-four, he felt like he was past the appropriate limit for having one.

As soon, it seemed his wakefulness had been noticed, those hands stroking over his knobby knee halted and began moving up toward his groin.

A soft wordless cry parted his lip as one warm solid palm cupped his testicles and another softly gripped his flaccid cock, stroking and one thumb circling around the sensitive head. It felt so familiar, so good, and his nerves all fired as if they were trained, making his cock twitches and thickens, already growing hard from the feather-light touch.

Those hands always had him hard as a rock in mere second. Like… his body knew exactly how to react and did so with gusto, bringing him to gasp and writhe even from just a simple warm hand on his cock and balls. A simple graze of those unseen knuckles had him to full mast.

“Please stop...” he whimpered, his hips straining upward in acceptance even as he cried denial. “Please don't... not tonight...” A pulse of heat washed through his stomach, making him tense his muscles and he softly moaned against his will.

The hands never listened, never stopping, never answered in any way.

The palm cradling his balls moved away, for just a moment, and then returned to grip his rapidly aching cock with the other hand. It felt wet, as it had been licked or something slick had been applied to the otherwise dry skin. That new wetness made jerking him off so much easier. And so much better.

His hands arched above his head and grabbed onto the wooden bars of the headboard helplessly, fingernails digging into the dark wood. He didn't know what would happen if he reached down and tried to push those hands away. He had never tried to, he was too afraid of feeling those hands. Yes, he already felt those hands, already knew they were on his skin, but he would never actually felt them with his own hands. Never actually grabbed onto them, held them, and held them with his own nervous fingers.

It would make this so much scarier.

This sexual caress was at least something he could… pretend was all a dream. Once he grabbed hold of the ghostly hand, it would all be over. It would all be real, frightening, and strange, and he would be crazy.

 

The slick hand that was wrapping around his cock sped up, growing slicker as he began to leak precum and grew even harder. His breath quickened and he started thrusting into that hot palm, chasing after his own release. The faster he comes, the faster it is over.

Then he could go back to sleep.

After one last loving squeeze, the hand left his cock still throbbing, and curved along his hip, as did the other one. He lay dazed for a moment, then felt those hands asking silently for him to turn over. There was no point in fighting or arguing. What had to be done. The hands wouldn't leave until they had had their way with him.

On his stomach, he buried his face in his pillow, to keep his voice somewhat muffled. It was so embarrassing to hear his voice so breathless when he had no lover's cries to join his own.

The hands stroked from his hip to over his bare buttocks, fondling him possessively. The heat of those soft palms had him shaking, and pushing his trembling hips down to the mattress to shove in the bunched sheets.

One careful finger swirled around his anus, tickling the pucker ring of skin and making him gasp brokenly. Sometime the hands just jerked him off, sometimes they fingered him, and sometimes, they did both at once.

But he always came. Always felt a mind-shattering orgasm.

Something slick made that finger easily slip inside him and he choked back a throaty moan, grabbing at the sheets in desperation. His stomach and thigh muscle were clenching, striving for anything to hold him down, because he felt like he was going to buck off the bed.

That finger shallowly thrust into him, curling and caressing the inside ring of his hole, making all the nerves in his rear go crazy. “Aaah... Please... don't...” The begging was not for the invisible lover to stop anymore.

Now, it was for them not to stop.

Another finger joined the first and his hips arched back on their own, his ass greedily asking for more as he cried out and fucked his bed.

The two fingers thrust inside him, crooking to the side every so often and teasing his prostate mercilessly, sending fire shooting all along his untouched body.

His toes curled in surprised shock when those fingers pushed deeper, all the way to the thick knuckles and then twisted in time with the other hand's jerking. “ohhh... gahh...” It all felt so good, and overwhelming, and he did not want it to end anymore, but that is usually when it did.

A white-hot orgasm tore through him, making him buck suddenly as he shot his seed onto the sheets in thick hot spurts. One hand milked his cock, and the other pressed his prostate, trying it seemed to push out all the leftover fluid in his body, and it felt so good, that it bordered on pain. Then those fingers were pulling out of him, and that fist was leaving his cock. They floated away from his body with a few last light caresses, and he was left alone.

He curled onto his side, eyes already hot as throb of pleasure dimmed into depressed longing and the knowledge that these midnight encounter would continue as they had been, and there was no way he could stop it.

Locking the door had not helped, wearing layers did not help, for kami's sake, moving did not even help. Somehow, despite a locked door, or multi levels of clothing, or even being a new place did not' matter. He had always been awoken, already naked, and his door still locks from the inside when morning came. It was torture being subject to those invisible hands.

What really killed him each and every time though, was the mere fact that no matter how much he'd pleaded, how much he'd begged, that... the... his...

Whoever those hands belonged to, did not' ever... stay.

After such tender and fulfilling lovemaking, Tsuna was always left alone. Always abandoned to endure the almost too intense aftershocks of his orgasm by himself, spent on his tiny bed and slowly getting colder.

He didn't think he could keep this up.

Every night after, he became a little depressed. Sleep came just a little harder. And his days became just a little to difficult to get through.

There was always a distorted mix of anticipation and dread with each oncoming night. Not that it happened every night, but it happened more than half the nights of the week.

A car drove by on the road outside, but he felt so suddenly alone, and couldn't help the flow of tear down his cheeks as he began to cry himself to sleep. He'd lost count of how many nights had ended this way.

He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want this phantom lover, who'd touched him better and with more feeling than any other ever had.

It was to painful.

It made him so heartbreaking lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Should I continue or not?


	10. Takeshi x Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately.

There were times when Tsuna did not want sweet and loving sex. He did not turn away from the kisses and cuddles, nor did he wish to hear how much Takeshi loved him. He wishes not for the lovemaking that set his heart a glow with warmth. Sometimes all he wanted was to be Takeshi’s fuck toy. To be pinned down and taken with force, and to have his head shoved into the pillow as Takeshi fucked him from behind. He wanted Takeshi to use him with such viciousness that every brutal thrust made him scream with pleasure.  
Tonight, he got his wish. He took Takeshi’s cock with little prep, making shaky whimpers and breathless sob as his tight hole was forced open by Takeshi’s thickness. He gripped the sheets tightly, and when Takeshi pulled halfway then rammed back in with a sharp, deep thrust, Tsuna screamed, as he felt torn open. He felt the blood eased the way for Takeshi to be sated and pleased. Only then did Takeshi allow Tsuna to come.  
When the night was over and Tsuna was too sore to move, his hole leaking with trickles of blood and cum, only then did he wish for the tenderness. He reached for Takeshi to pull him close and snuggled with him, kissing him with soft, sweet lips. Sated and fucked out, body aching in the best way, Tsuna melted into Takeshi’s arms and hugged him as they shared a loving kiss.  
For Tsuna, it is sweet and loving or rough and brutal, he trusted Takeshi with not only his body but his heart as well, and Takeshi treasured that gift, too.


	11. Alaude x Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very long wait. Life kinda kept me busy. This chapter haven't been beta read.

A grunt.

Followed by a deep, content, sigh.

The sound of thrusting, followed by a high-pitched yelp.

“Don’t move,” the voice was harsh, cold, emotionless.

The one at the receiving end of the thrusts halted and held his body motionless, afraid to even breathe. Now that he was getting what he had dreamed of for so long he wasn’t actually that thrilled, more terrified and scared for his life. For he was pinned under the blonde-haired beauty of his heated fantasies, and the arrogant bastard was as emotionless as ever.

It was hard not to move, he need friction, needed to move, badly.

But soon the other began to move, drawing moans and pants from the raven-haired man below him. He remained still as he was told, but he did not need move because he was handled expertly. The sweet spot inside him was hit repeatedly, drawing incoherent moans from his throat.

A few deep thrusts later he came screaming, feeling his insides filled with the same sticky substance that now covers both of their bellies. Then he flinched. For he had moved. Resigned to his faith, he waited for the blow to come.


	12. author note

Hi guys!

Sorry I have been kinda MIA. I have been without my computer and laptop this whole time. I ended up buying a new laptop because my old ones is at a point where it’s not worth it to fix it, but to rather just buy a whole new system. Which is what I did. I do also have a PC that I play games on and such, but I don’t use it for writting/blogging/website stuff.

In case you were wondering, my old laptop and computer was over 8 years old, had only 3gb of ram, and a super old Pentium processor. My laptop has been through hell, lol. It needed a new battery as the one it had no longer charged (it had to be plugged in constantly). I had to replace the keyboard, the USB/charger hub (I got a cheap replacement and two of the usb ports and the ethernet port were broken), and the trackpad/mouse. Not to mention, the Wifi adapter in it was so old that it couldn’t keep up with my internet. It would only get 7-10MBPS when my wifi clocks out at upto 40MBPS (90+ hardlined).

This new laptop isn’t that amazing either, but it’s new and has everything I need it to have. I just need to get used to it also windows 10 is weird... but oh boy, I forgot gimp ran this fast, haha! :)

So, here I am, back at your disposal. Also, sorry to everyone who’s message and I haven’t returned it.

New chapters will be posted in February.


End file.
